Forum:Most Powerful Gun Ever?
Just out of curiosity, what is the strongest unmodded gun you've ever found for single shot or multiple shot weapons? And launchers, of course. Single Shot: Jakobs Whitting's Elephant Gun: 846. Still hunting for a better one. >_> Multiple Shot: Dahl ZPR150 Desert Shotgun: 155 * 9 = 1359. Also, 1x Lightning. Launcher: Maliwan RWL16 Incendiary Destructor: 1470 with 4x Fire. Vardinator @ vardinator farm skazilla on pt2, i got 8 elephant guns within 30 ish tries, 1047 damage each J-NoX My cyclops is 1028, my bloody unforgiven is 1063, my savage unforgiven is 349x7= 2443, my skull masher is 263x6= 1578, my pearl matador is 187x12= 2244. I also have a volcano that's 1328, I traded for it but reading recently it seems it is modded. the other guns listed should all be legit. good topic! Hellz Lips 02:26, February 20, 2010 (UTC) Randomly opened a dahl skip/container in Taylortown and found a yellow 266x6 skullmasher. Chuffed. Picked up a 953 dmg unforgiven today but it's RoF is so slow the world seems to slow between shots!! Green rarity Jakobs Matador 240x12 (did find a Torgue 244x12 shortly after but the Jakobs looked better..).IMonkoii 22:34, February 21, 2010 (UTC) I usually use my 857 Whitting's (wish I could find a better one too.. thinking about doing another 2 play throughts and not doing the zilla quest til 2.5) and a 250x12 torgue. I don't know where you all find these huge weapon drops - any tips? haha -- greenbrooms : 1. for the whitting gun, just kill skagzilla in playthrough 2.5 he often drops the gun at a 2.5 standard, and you're more likely to get a better one. 2. the best place to farm for weapons is in New Haven. There are 5 chests in somewhat hidden locations within the walls and 2 outside of the walls (not worth the time it takes to get to them). Youtube "New Haven chests" and see what comes up. It should show the location of the 5 main chests. Yeti Yeti 05:12, February 22, 2010 (UTC) :: I like the Backdoor (easy..) map for getting some weps: about 4 chests? And McCloud's guaranteed e. cannon. Then go straight through into the Fastness for a few more chests and some Lance boiling. It's more fun than just dropping into New Haven to pop boxes and there's always the chance that you get a half decent drop off a Lance. IMonkoii 08:30, February 22, 2010 (UTC) I may as well throw in my Jakobs Terrible Matador. 319 x 12, perhaps a bit higher. Kept me alive against two Tankensteins at once with ease. -- 00:22, February 22, 2010 (UTC) I have a 2500 damage redemption. With my support gunner mod and 50 rocket prof I can really do some damage without the worry of rocket supply. Freed23 00:51, February 22, 2010 (UTC) I just found a Nidhogg launcher with 2486 damage... it's fairly nifty. HappyJosephus 00:57, February 22, 2010 (UTC) A nifty Nidhogg? I like the ring of that. Found a helix launcher earlier with 848 x3, caustic damage. Hellz Lips 06:10, February 22, 2010 (UTC) Although not extremely powerfull I recently picked up a "DEF11 Terrible Defender" (Light Orange) (found in Arid Hills chest above sledges safehouse playthrough 2) with 71*9 (639), but it regenerates ammo. If your lucky you can find one with reload speed upgrade wich makes this an extremely usefull gun. Oh and as a side note it can hit in the thousand range on criticals without stat boosts. I also found a "SG1200 Steel Shredder" (Purple) (found at random within vendor seen it on sale a few times) with 119*11 (1309) damage and can hit into the two thousand range critical without stat boosts. The Marksman 07:34, February 22, 2010 (UTC) I have a Launcher, 30349 damage 4x. It's modded, shoots about 72rocket // xSonido Might as well throw mine in, I'm only a level 33, but I have a Crimson Nidhogg launcher, 829 damage x2 electrical elemental I'll throw in some of mine: - Pearl cyclobs = 1028 - Steel anarchy = 184 x4 - Jacobs shotty (matador) = 345 x12 - Jacobs sniper rifle (fearsome thunder) = 1148 - Surkov = 1013 (fearsome) - Orion = 813 - Glorious Ogre = 257 (pearlesent) - Unforgiven = 1095 - Unforgiven = 349 x7 - Defiler = 1007 - Chinema = 1049 and many more. No signature found... 12:38, February 22, 2010 (UTC) i have an eridian "rocket launcher" with 15 thousand or so damage. Wakerz Hellfire w/ 158 dmg, 15 RoF, 55 clip, and a scope. Decent accuracy. And a Redemption with like 2k dmg. ummm... a eridian rocket launcher with 15k damage are u sure u dont mean 1500 damage. Little Deviant 14:10, February 24, 2010 (UTC) Pearl Hydra w/ Carnage accessory: 738 dmg, 78.3 acc, 1.2 RoF, x4 scope, though it's really more of a novelty weapon more than anything else. It's useful for headshotting large bosses (RR Psycho, Hanz, Franz, Skagzilla), but not really for crowd control. I have a Torgue steel shotgun with 238x9 damage, 68 acc, two round mag, 1.8 RoF, fast reload, +150% melee, x2.6 scope. It's useful for pretty much anything. 14:34, February 24, 2010 (UTC) mines a masher, does 349 x 7 = 2443. looking for a cyan masher :P i have a defiler = 1124 i have a hellfire that does 199 dmg, 93.5 acc, 13.5 rof 55 clip, 4.3 scope, very high element chance and i have a purple whittings elephant gun which does over 1000 lol Roboticsuperman 22:34, March 2, 2010 (UTC) i had 8 1047 damage elephant guns at 1 point, sold all but 1 :) used to have a rocket launcher with 1000+ damage x 3, no element = vendor lol, i dont go online so cant get the really high lvl 50+ weps J-NoX IIRC, I got these drops off Crawmerax. "RWL20 Steel Redemption (lvl req: 56) 3730 Damage, 88.8 Acc, 1.1 Rof, (Monster Kill!/+206% Damage/+40% RoF/1.9x Iron Sight). Also, "GGN550 XX Fearsome Skullmasher (lvl req: 58) 325x6 Damage, 91.3 Acc, 0.5 RoF (Makes their brain hurt/-47% Damage/+200% Critical/1.0x Zoom). 23:09, March 2, 2010 (UTC)PureDeceit My two favs when it comes to most powerful weapons are the following: 1. Torgue Detonating Cobra (sniper): 1145 dmg, 96.7 acc, 1.8 firing speed, clip size: 7, 200% crit, and x4 blast elemental. 2. Jakobs Fearsome Skullmasher (sniper): 366x6 dmg, 94.3 acc, 0.5 firing speed, clip size: 6, 200% crit. 00:37, March 3, 2010 (UTC)Diakonov007 I had a launcher sold it that did 1024x3 with 5 round clip i got a jakobs shot gun 349*9 in a lance chest ----